Rose and Dimitri After Last Sacrifice
by VA-Roza-Dimitri
Summary: Rose and Dimitri go on a holiday for a break and stay at a hotel. They visit the 'Corn Palace'  mentioned in Last Sacrifice  and other exciting places! Dimitri re-unites with his loving family and unexpected surprises occur!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

His hand slithered down my shoulder, all the way to my right hip. The quilt cover of the bed covered me and _him_. I turned around and my head rested on a hard surface. I moaned gently.

'_What a wonderful dream'_ I thought.

"This isn't a dream Roza." I heard a familiar attractive Russian voice.

"Yes it is, what are you talking about?" I mumbled dreamily.

"If this is a dream, you wouldn't mind if I do this?"

Suddenly I felt a hand poke me-hard… Ouch! I shot up from my bed and my stake was in my hand within a second. I looked at the scene in front of me. I was in my room, at the court, early in the morning (which is late at night since we ran on a nocturnal schedule.)

The next thing I saw: Dimitri

Dimitri was in the room. He was looking at me amusingly. Geez… I wonder what I did to deserve that? I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. Well, at least he tried to. Yep, I totally caught him by surprise.

'You know, you are very-' I cut him off.

"Very what? Adorable? Delicious? … Sexy?" I said it in my most seducing voice possible.

"Very strange, especially when you're trying to figure out the difference between a dream and reality. But, I will accept your suggestions too." He winked.

I just so wanted to just go up and squeeze him… in a good way and a _bad _way.

"Can we go back to sleep?" I asked tiredly.

Dimitri gave me an unwilling look.

"I only got back with Christian from the flight and now you're sleeping on me?"

"Yes, I am sleeping on you." He gave me a confused look but I continued.

I pushed him onto the bed with his back first and placed my body on top of his.

"When I sleep, that means I'm sleeping _on _you. Okay?" He smiled.

"Okay Roza, whatever you say, I will oblige."

"Don't make me hit your precious little face with a dictionary, comrade."

"Hmm, no hard words for Rose Hathaway at five A.M in the morning? Alright then. "

_Silence…_

I would usually like hearing his voice, but this time… I was so tired I felt myself cuddle myself into a little ball. But the thing is, I was getting quite the boredom.

"You know, now that you've woken me up, you're going to have to pay for it…" I said gradually.

I could feel a hint of a smile rising upon his cheeks. _Uh oh, what's he gonna do?_ Then, he suddenly kissed me, gently at first but harder and harder as time went on. He rolled me over and kissed me one more time.

"Okay, now we sleep." _What did he just say?_

"But, I wanted more…"

"Alright, we're also going to the Corn Palace first thing in the morning."

The Corn Palace? Where have I heard that before? Something inside my brain clicked.

"Wait! What?"

'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I tried asking questions about the Corn Palace, he continuously ignored me by 'sleeping'. On top of that, he was 'snoring'. Instead of making me want to shut up, it was making me want to drop a twelve ton grand piano on his head! Do pianos even weigh that much? On the other hand, I couldn't hit my precious man's attractive head, that'd be just awful! I mean, how the heal will I be able to kiss him again? So yeah, after the 'great news' he told me about, it brought me back some precious memories. It was when Dimitri and I escaped from court because I was framed with a high killing queen murder case. We were also trying to find Lissa's half sibling.

We were in a small library, smaller than the one in St Vladimir's. Dimitri and I were looking through a travel book. I know right? Rose Hathaway would never touch a book in her life! (Unless it had something to do with Lissa of course). Anyway, we were closing our eyes and turning to random pages. The first one I had was 'The Corn Palace'. It was located ninety minutes outside of Sious Falls, Mitchell. I said I'd like to visit, mostly because they'd have cool t-shirts. So that's why Dimitri picked The Corn Palace. Wait-picked for _what?_

It was almost time to go and I retrieved some of my clothes and other essentials into my packed suit case. I couldn't even find some of my stuff because Palace Housing is so big. I got lost within the first minute I arrived in this place! The last thing I packed was a photo. The black frame had silver glitter on it, and inside was a picture of Dimitri and me. Dimitri's arms are wrapped around me and his adorable chin is placed on my head. He's doing that rare smile of his and he's not even looking at the camera, he's looking at me. It was taken right after Lissa was announced queen. I felt my lips crawl into a big grin. Why does he make me do that? Suddenly, Dimitri came through the door.

"What," he began curiously, "are you smiling at?" He came and wrapped his strong arms around me. A second later he gently took the photo out of my hands and stared at it deeply.

"Now this is a good photo," he declared.

"You're not looking at the camera though," I commented.

I turned to Dimitri. He was already looking at me. "You are much better to look at."

Something inside of me jumped and my heart fluttered surprisingly. Why does he have to have that effect on me?

"Time to go," he said. I followed Dimitri to the private jet (obviously Lissa had something to do with this) and the pilot took our baggage's. We climbed into the jet and when I looked around, the seats were like couches, you could probably live in them. They had diamond and crystal patterns on the walls and a big area to walk. Yep- Lissa definitely had something to do with this.

In no time, the engine roared to life and Dimitri and I were cuddled on one of the seats… or couches.

"How long is the plane ride?" I asked. I wanted it to be long- I could stay in Dimitri's strong arms forever!

"About one hour," he replied. I frowned. "Let me guess, you wanted longer? Don't worry Roza, we have plenty of time on our holiday."

"How long would this holiday be at the Corn Palace?" He looked at me strangely.

"What? What did I say?" I said slowly.

"The Corn Palace isn't where we are staying; it's just a tour place. We are staying at a hotel for two weeks."

I suddenly jumped out my position and accidently hit Dimitri in the face with my elbow. At least it wasn't that hard, otherwise that would have left quite a big mark…

"Is it a hotel which isn't as crappy as the other ones we've stayed in when we were on the run?" I demanded.

He gently touched my cheek. "I assure you Roza, it's much better." I slowly came back into Dimitri's arms and I heard his laugh rumble through his chest. With that, I felt my eyes gradually close.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rose," I heard a deliciously sexy Russian voice, "wake up…"

I felt his precious soft lips nibbling on my little ears. "No…" I wish he could do that to me all day!

The nibbling stopped. "Oh Rose," he paused. "If a strigoi came battling in here, what would you do?"

"Okay, okay! I'll get up now. Or, you can just… carry me out?" I said the last part so sweetly, I felt his tender hands graciously picking me up and walking out of the plane.

A few minutes had gone by and I was out of that… really cosy plane. I was also out of Dimitri's arms-(which was slightly disappointing) and I was walking towards the hotel. As soon as I did see it, my first reaction was: HOLY SHIT! There was a gold plated water fountains at the front of the expensive building, and I could already see that it was pretty much… well, gold! I will make sure I thank Lissa for this luxurious accommodation when I get back to court! I could feel Dimitri's eyes on me and I could already tell without looking that he was amused by this situation. He put his right athletic arm around my tiny skinny body as we walked in through the entrance. I watched as Dimitri provided a piece of paper to the receptionist at the front desk, and in return, she gave us a room key. Wow- even the keys were made out of gold. I wonder how much exactly this hotel is worth?

"I know what you're thinking." Dimitri said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "You always know what I'm thinking." I replied.

Soon enough, we were in our fine rich hotel room.

"This place is massive!" I started, "It's even bigger than palace housing! Are all rooms like this?"

The room was twice as big as the one I lived in at court. It's like a mansion in another mansion!

"We have the biggest one out of all the rooms. I told Lissa not to go too far but…"

"Aha, so Lissa did have something to do with this!" I abruptly turned and looked at the bed. It looked so… relaxing, smooth and so soft. It was bringing me back memories. Dimitri placed his arms around me and placed his mouth near my ear.

"Now I know what _we_ can do on _that_…" he whispered in my ear.

It felt good knowing that I was allowed to be with Dimitri now. No hiding, no secrets, no nothing. I'm pretty sure I will enjoy this holiday. Maybe do a little couple of things with my man? Hey, I can do whatever I want. Spending time with Dimitri is the most perfect thing I'll have. I felt complete.

"Maybe we should save that till later?" I said with a grin. "Save the best till last?"

"Agreed. Then, first stop- The Corn Palace!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We realised that we had to go on a human schedule since the opening hours of the Corn Palace weren't fit to our time, so we slept in bed since we were so tired from the Dimitri intrusion early in the morning. So we decided to go around 6pm (apparently it looks good at night time) which was in about ten minutes. I just came out of the shower-which was, by the way, completely and utterly amazing-and I was getting ready. _Rose_, I thought, _you should wear something nice, but not too overdressed. Wait- since when did I ever worry about what I'm wearing with Dimitri?_ I chose this beautiful silver dress which was made out of smooth, shiny material. It was short but not overly short, and it had large gatherings. There was a cute belt on my waist too. Don't ask how I got this… although you probably already know…

I walked out of the dressing room and found Dimitri waiting at the front door. As soon as he saw me, his face went from being neutral to being blown away. No- seriously, his eyes boggled out and his mouth started to open, but then closed again. Yep, I totally caught him of by surprise-he was speechless.

"I'm ready! But, am I too overdressed? What was that hot stare you just pulled off?" I asked curiously.

He raised one of his eye brows. Dam, he is so cute when he does that! On the other hand, it's actually-well, super-hot.

"You are not overdressed; I'm just stunned by this beautiful woman standing in front of me. _My_ beautiful woman." I smiled at the comment. _My_ beautiful woman; it felt good hearing that. He then pecked his lips against mine quickly. It was a nice thought having to date Dimitri, with all the major troubles gone out of my life. I'm a free woman.

"Come on, let's go," he said. He politely opened the door like a gentleman and let me go first.

We were right in front of the Corn Palace- and wow, it was amazing! It's so beautiful at night. The luminous, glowing light shining in the alluring, cloudless night was spectacular. The sign said 'Mitchell Corn Palace' and there were neon lights… basically on every outline of the building!

We entered the place, arm in arm, and received a yellow brochure from the man at the front desk. I'm guessing it was yellow because it was the colour of corn. I skimmed through it, trying to find something interesting. Something caught my eye when I turned the brochure over to the other side. And yes, it was the gift shop section. Hey, I'm a sucker for these things!

"Gift shop?" Dimitri said in understanding to my reaction.

"No…"I replied. I could see Dimitri raising his eye brow again. "Maybe." Dimitri's brows still stayed in place. "Fine, yes!" We both grinned in unison. He then kissed my forehead and we continued walking.

"Hmm, how about we look at some things first, eat which I know you'll love and then go to the gift shop? I believe you wanted a t-shirt?" he said.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I do, Rose. I remember everything that came out of your mouth. Some in good ways and some in bad ways."

"Is that a compliment or am I supposed to be offended?" He didn't answer, but I'm pretty sure it was both.

"There's a lot of history behind these paintings." Dimitri said.

We were in the hallway and we were looking at old paintings on the yellowish, greenish wall. I don't like history much-well some.

"Did I tell you I don't like history much? If it had something to do with Lissa, then I would dig into it. Plus, I'm more interested on how they actually painted these things back then," I said.

"Yes, you did inform me, although I already knew that from seeing your history marks in your exam back in St Vladimir's. Classic Rose." I lightly nudged him in on the shoulder for saying that, even though it was kind of true. Wait- not even kind of, it was true. Well, I never said I liked school anyways.

"Did you want to eat now? I don't even think I have to ask that question," Dimitri said.

"Again, you know me very well," I replied. "Let's go."

So we entered a large area and there were thousands of tables in the big room. There was also a huge stage and some special entertainers were setting up their drum kits and guitars. I'm guessing they were the live band playing for tonight. I've been to some occasions like this when Lissa and I escaped the Academy for two years. We did quite a lot back then. I smiled remembering the fun times we had. Suddenly, an unknown voice interrupted us.

"What would you like to order guys?" It was a waitress. She handed decorative menus to us. It had beautiful yellow gold… _is that chopped up pieces of corn stuck to the sides of the menu?_ Weird, but creative… I think. I scanned down the list. Oh, there were so many delicious foods to pick from- I was in heaven. I finally made a decision at last and so as Dimitri.

"Cool. So would you guys like anything else?" The waiter continued. A thought came to my head. I really want Dimitri to remember this holiday so I grabbed out my phone and gave it to her."

"Will you take a picture of us?" I replied. She happily obliged as Dimitri and I stood up for the picture. After a few seconds she handed me back my phone and she left. As we were waiting for our food, the music band was starting to play pretty good music actually. Except from the side of my eyes I could see Dimitri trying not to grumble at it- oh yeah, that reminds me of something. I still remember that time in morning guardian training session back in St Vladimir's that Dimitri was listening to 'If Doves Could Cry' or something like that. Or the time when we were in the car going to have one of my 'biggest tests of my life' which didn't completely happen because a bunch of strigoi sought of murdered the people in the place I was supposed to go to, even the legend- a strigoi killing machine- Arthur Schoenberg. But anyway, back to the point, he was listening to 1980's music. I was about to kill that radio. That's right, he has a weird taste in music… hmm, I wonder what he thinks of the music I listen to?

We finished with the delicious food going into my stomach session, and now it was time for my favourite part- the gift store! I entered the store and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. There were amazing jewellery, stuffed toys, food, paintings, and clothing.

"Umm," I began, "Is all of these things really made out of corn?" I asked Dimitri curiously.

"Most things, it's made out of corn and other grains. I see the t-shirt section." He smiled as he said it. I looked to where his eyes stared at. We both walked over there and looked. The t-shirts didn't really say anything special on them-just 'Corn Palace with a green corn picture in between the words, and also beneath it said in small black writing, 'Mitchell'. Although it had that, I still wanted to get. I'm pretty sure it will make a great memory in the future.

"What colour? There's black, green and yellow," I asked Dimitri. He paused for a minute. He then looked up at me with a handsome devilish smirk on his face. His long brown hair was in his eyes.

"I think black is your colour," he answered in an adorable tone. It took me a minute to realise why he said that- besides the fact that I do look pretty hot in black. I had a feeling that he was thinking about the time in St Vlads. It was the school dance. When Mason (a good friend of mine that had passed away not that long ago) and I were heading to the dance, we ran into Dimitri and Alberta- and I was wearing a silky black material dress. It was strapless and sleek, falling about to the knees. It cling to me so tightly I should have just gone naked. Yep. I know. And Dimitri- oh, Dimitri, he couldn't take his eyes off me.

"Oh, I wonder why." I replied back.

We did a little more picking around and buying a few things. Dimitri bought me a few stuff- including some awesome jewellery. I won't even tell you what that's made of- but I'm pretty sure the whole thing isn't made out of it. Anyway, when Dimitri wasn't looking, I quickly scanned and picked out a picture frame for the photo the waiter took of us. It's a surprise gift for Dimitri- well both of us. The frame of course had something to do with corn. I wonder how people even made this stuff? Anyway, it was a really pretty frame, creative. I loved it, and I'm pretty sure Dimitri will too. I'll give it to him when the time is right.

After a while we left. We went back to our insanely awesome hotel and slept in our extremely giant comfortable bed- and no, not _that_ sleep. Normal sleep. Dimitri's arms were around me and my back was still against his hard chest as my mind fell into a deep dreamy sleep.


End file.
